Winter Rose
by Jacqlynn-Frost
Summary: Jack is wandering through a town and meets a girl that can see him. They start to grow together, but Pitch is planning to take Rose for himself and destroy the guardians. Takes place about a year after the movie. This is my first ROTG fanfic. Jack/OC. Rated M for later chapter(s?)
1. Meeting

**A/N I've been wanting to write this since I saw the movie...There is a big chance of OOC-ness, so be warned. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and all that kind of stuff. If there is a part of it that doesn't make sense or something like that please PM me so I can fix it. Thanks for reading you guys and Review if you like it, love it, hate it, Or whatever. XD Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

_'Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of coal.  
Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say...'_

My eyebrows knitted together as the melody of the blasted song reached my ears. I swear that this song was created by the devil himself. The song made my head pound and I felt the urge to run from the room.

"Come on, Rose. You know you love this song." My dad said mockingly at me. I glared daggers at him as he walked across the room to press the repeat button. I huffed as I heard the melody starting over.

"I'm going outside to escape from this dreadful torture!" I said over the music. My dad nods and turns the volume up as loud as it would go. I stand up and grab my deep blue jacket from the back of the chair I was sitting in. I walk over to the glass door and opened it to step into the cool December air. The cool winter wind gently caresses my exposed skin as I slide the door shut.

I heard the gentle crunch of snow under my shoes as I walked away from the warmth of the house. The moonlight was illuminating the blue tinted flakes of snow falling down. The air was fresh and smelled wonderfully of winter. I hold out my hand to catch a snowflake that melts almost instantly. My hand finds its way back into my pocket and my head tilts back. The flakes fall onto my face and it feels like soft kisses. My eyes fluttered closed at the contact and I can't help but giggle.

A small smile finds its way onto my face, as I look forward. The wind continues to cool my skin as walk towards a bench that was placed in the middle of our garden. As I approach the grey stone bench, my eyes are fixed on the pond that is behind the bench. Memories of ice skating and swimming flood into my mind. There is so much joy tied to that pond that it makes my heart almost ache. I smile when I remember the first time I tried to Ice skate on the pond. I fell almost twenty times, but I would spend every second I could out there. I wonder why I don't skate as much as I used to, but the thought is pushed to the back of my mind. I instead let my gaze wonder to the bench that was only a few inches from me.

The sleeve of my jacket is used to pushed back the snow. Once the Snow is gone it reveals a beautiful pattern on the grey stone. The stone had a swirl design and among the swirls are hand prints of each family member. It's my favorite place to sit and think, especially during winter. It was always so peaceful and calm.

Eventually, I tear my gaze from the bench and walk around it. I follow the stone path towards the edge of the lake and kneel down by the glimmering surface. The ice was smooth and reflected the moonlight back into the sky. I let my eyes close as I sit down in the snow and let the cold surround me.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Jamie, you look tired. Why don't you go to bed?" I say as I watch the his eyes droop down.

"No, I'm not. I can stay awake." Jamie shakes his head back and forth as if trying to keep himself away. I've been here for almost three hours. Jamie and I have been talking about a girl that Jamie met in school. I can tell he doesn't want me to leave, but the young teen is now dozing off again.

I sigh and stand up. Jamie wouldn't go to sleep unless forced. We both know it. I walk the three steps it takes to get to his side and gently slide my arms around his legs and back. Jamie is light for his age. I watch as his head burrows into my shoulder and his hand snakes up to tangle itself in my hoodie. I smile slightly and slowly start the walk across his room.

Jamie doesn't wake up and is now lightly snoring. The covers are already pulled down so I just sit Jamie on the bed and pull the covers over him. He snuggles into his bed and he looks like he is eleven again. I smile and turn towards the window. My staff was leaning against the windowsill. Once I have it in my hands again, I open the window and jump out.

The wind picks up almost immediately and carries me towards an unknown destination. I don't mind this too much. I don't really want to go back to the pond yet. The night is still young and I want to have some fun.

I glide with the wind until I reach a town that was only a few hours away by car. I could get here in a half hour thanks to the wind though. The wind always allows me to travel faster than cars, trains, and boats.

I land on a street light and it instantly freezes. I got used to that a long, long time ago. I can control my freezing abilities much better now. The houses on the street were decorated with Christmas lights and lawn decorations. The lights seem to make the streets of the small town come to life. I send a cold breeze through the street, where couples are walking hand in hand, and children are being called into their warm homes.

_It's so peaceful...too peaceful._ I think as I float down onto the street. I use my staff to freeze a girls hair and a moving frosty the snowman. Then I create a twister effect of snow and spin it down the street. I laugh as hats and coats are being blown away. The people in the streets are fleeing into houses and cars to try and protect them from the wind.

As I walk up the street I hear very loud music blasting from a house to my left. The tune is somewhat recognizable, but the words are slurred. The music is hypnotizing and forces me to walk towards the house. I see a man in about his forties dancing to the blaring music inside. He is wearing a red reindeer sweater with blue Christmas trees on it. I flinch at the thought of someone forcing me into that sweater.

The man started swinging his hips as he put popcorn on a string. I back away cautiously from the window. That's an image I did not want, and I will probably remember that later tonight.

I jump onto the roof to get away from the disturbing sight. With every step I take, frost spreads further over the black roof. The sounds of the wind, and blaring Christmas music is pretty much the only thing I can hear right now.

Within a few seconds, I've completely crossed the roof and I'm now looking at the back yard. The moon is shining down on the fresh snow, which makes it sparkle. There is a pond with a thin layer of ice on it. By the pond is a girl. She is just sitting there. Her black hair is pulled into a ponytail and she's wearing a thin-looking hoodi. She is sitting on her calves. She's facing away form me, so I can't tell what her face looks like. I wonder to know what her face does look like.

I jump off of the roof and land quietly on the ground, just a few feet from her. As I start walking towards her, the snow lets out light crunch noises. Her head, which was leaning down, came back up slightly, as if she heard something. I just tell myself she heard a bird or something, and continue walking. The snow starts crunching softly under my feet, yet once again. This time she stands up and turns around. She jumps about ten feet in the air.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She says, her voice seeming to waver. My eyes widen, when her eyes meet mine.

"You can see me?" I ask.

"No duh. Now who are you?" she asks again. I can't help but smile.

"Jack. Jack Frost."

"You mean like winter spirit?" She asks and puts a hand on her hip. I only nod.

"Yea right." She says sarcastically, and I can see the disbelief on her face.

"I am. I can prove it." I say, with a smirk on my face.

"Then please do so." She says. I nod again and starts walking towards her again. She quickly moves away, with out stepping on the lake. I roll my eyes at her nervousness. People these days were always so jumpy.

I walk to the edge of the pond and look at the girl. She is watching me closely. I laugh under my breath and step out onto the thin layer of ice, which instantly becomes thicker. I take a few more steps and soon, I'm in the middle of the pond. I turn around and look back at her. She is looking at me with wide eyes.

"How did you...The ice is to thin for people to...Oh my god..." she says as her eyes dart form my feet to my eyes. My smile widens and I jump into the air. I land softly by her side. She stares at me in wonderment, her eyes wide.

"Now, what's your name?"

"R-rose" Is her simple reply.


	2. Skating without skates

**Hey guys. ;D Can you believe this is the first story that I've written in first person? lol. Any way, here is the second chapter. I'm not sure how long that this story is going to be, but what ever. lol. I suppose that doesn't matter to much, right? As long as you guys like it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review! ;D Stay awesome!**

* * *

~Rose's POV~

"R-rose." I reply simply.

"Nice to meet you Rose." Jack puts his hand towards me. I look down at his pale hand warily for a few moments, before I slowly extend my hand out to touch his. A small gasp escapes my lips when our skin touches. His skin is as cold as the ice that's covering the pond. My eyes dart from where our hands were shaking to his bright blue eyes. His eyes are staring back my slightly darker blue eyes.

After a few seconds, I pull my hand away slowly and let it fall to my side. He smile's at me warmly and then his eyes look out over the small pond. Only then do I realize that it was now snowing harder than earlier. The flakes are bigger and puffer. I turn my attention back to Jack who is now skating across the smooth surface of the pond.

I can't help the smile that finds it's way to my lips as I watch him glide gracefully in circles. I stand there and contently watch him twirl and make frost patterns on the ice. The intricate designs that are spreading across the surface are breath taking. Only after the whole surface of the pond is covered by the beautiful patterns, does Jack glide towards me again. He stops a few feet away from the edge of the pond and looks at me with brilliant blue eyes.

"Do you know how to skate, Rose?" Jack asks curiously.

"It's been awhile, but I do." I tell him while trying to remember the last time I actually skated.

"Would you like to join me?" Jack asks as he extends a hand towards me. I look down at the ice nervously before I look back up into his eyes. They were so full of confidence, that my fear started to slowly melt away.

My hand lifts up from my side and slowly reached to hold on to his cold hand. I take the step onto the slippery surface of the pond, and then a thought hits me.

"Jack, I don't have skates on." I say, even as I let Jack lead me out onto the shimmering body of water.

"So? I don't have shoes on." Jack shrugs and continues to gently pull me into the middle of the pond.

"I can't exactly ice skate with you without skates." I say in a matter-of-fact tone. Jack stops and turns to look at me.

"Do you have short term memory loss or something?" Jack asks and feels my forehead jokingly. I glare daggers at him and he puts his free hand up in mock surrender. I roll my eyes, but I can't help the smile that finds it's way to my lips.

"I'll help you, don't worry. It's easier to skate without actual skates when you have a magical winter spirit to help you." Jack says, and I can't do anything else but trust him at this point so I decide to go with it. Jack smiles at me again and I smile back. Jack then tells me the best way to skate without skates on. Then he says that I should actually try moving now. It's only after he says something do I realize that we have been standing in the same spot for at least ten minutes.

I glance around me nervously. It was one thing to talk about doing it, but actually doing it was a whole other thing. Jack must have noticed my nervousness, because he squeezed my hand, making me look up at him.

"I won't let you go, Rose." Jack says. I nod and take a deep breath before I move my right foot forward. Then goes my left foot, then the right, and so on and so forth. Before I know it I'm gliding around the lake with Jack holding my hand and laughing. I can't help but laugh with him. It's been so long since I've laughed like this, and I can't remember why.

At the moment, I'm not paying attention to where we are going. It's like I can't pay attention to anything other than the moment that I feel so memorized by. I'm not sure weather to be scared or happy about that fact. I am so caught up in what I'm feeling that I don't notice that we are headed towards the edge of the pond. By the edge of the pond is a huge snow drift.

Before I know it, Jack and me hit the snow drift with an audible thud. I sit up and look over at Jack, who now has snow in his snow white hair, and his is in hysterics. I begin to laugh with him as well. I'm laughing so hard that my sides are beginning to hurt. After a few minutes, my laughter is starting to fade out, but when I look over at Jack, my laughter starts all over again. I don't mind though, because Jack is laughing as hard as I am. I can't deny that I feel 100% happy.

"It's been...so long since...I've laughed like...this." I say in between fits of giggles.

"That's to bad. Everybody needs to laugh like this more than at least three times a week. It's good for your abbs." Jack says while patting his middle. I giggle at him, before I fall back into the snow drift. Jack looks down at me with a smile.

"How old are you Rose?" Jack asks after a few minutes.

"I turned sixteen about a week ago." I say. Jack's icy blue orbs widen slightly at my answer.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. Jack shakes his head before he answers me.

"It's just rare to find someone in their teens that believes." Jack says. I sit up and nod at him. I understand what he is saying all to well. My belief of the legendary figures way past all of my friends. I used to get bullied a lot, before I learned to shut my mouth about my beliefs.

"I just couldn't stop believing I guess." I shrug, but Jack looks at me with curious eyes.

"What do you mean you couldn't stop believing?" Jack asks me. I look down at my hands that are sitting in my lap.

"There were times when I wished I didn't believe, but I couldn't help it. It was almost like I needed to believe." I say and look up at the moon.

"Well I think that it's amazing. Not a lot of people can keep believing past the age of eleven now days." He grins at me. I was about to say something when I hear the sound of the back door opening. I look over to see my dad standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face.

"Rose are you okay!?" He shouts across the back yard.

"I'm fine dad!" I yell back at him, and look back at Jack who is now standing on the ice.

"Well be careful! Come inside before to late okay!?" He yells at me.

"I'll be in in a few minutes!" I shout at him. I hear the door close again and Jack offers his hand to me. I gladly take it, and Jack helps me stand.

"So that was your dad, huh?" Jack asks in with a curious tone. I nod at him and begin to brush the snow off of my clothes. Jack looks at me while I'm doing this. After a few minutes, though, I give up trying to get the already melting snow off of me.

"I better go Rose." Jack says as he picks up his staff that was laying in the snow drift. I instantly look into his eyes.

"Will I ever see you again?" I ask.

"Do you want to?" Jack asks me. I nod at him, and his smile gets wider.

"Then you will. Meet me here again tomorrow night." Now I'm the one who is smiling.

"Then until tomorrow, Jack." I say. He smiles, and shakes my hand.

"Good night, Rose. Sweet dreams." Jack says, before the wind picks up and carries him off. I turn around and start walking into my house with a smile on my lips.

* * *

**A/N So, yeah. That's about it for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it written and up you guys. I just had a major surgery done two days ago. I promise that I shall try and update sooner in the future. Any suggestions that people may have for side chapters or things like that are very welcomed. Until next time, my children. Farewell.**


	3. Meeting a friend

**A/N Hello my dears. I want to apologize in advance for a couple of things. 1) Sorry for my lame attempts at writing the character's accents. 2) I'm sorry for being such a slacker on updating sooner. I get serous writers block, but I try to push my way through it. XD  
Well...That's all I can think of dudes. Enjoy the new chapter! :D**

* * *

~Rose's POV~

I open the back door and step inside from the cold night air. My dad pops his head around the corner at the sound of the back door closing.

"Rose. come help me make cookies." My dad tells me. I smile at him. Dad has always been family oriented. Especially after my mom left us four years ago to have an affair with some dude she met in Russia. She hasn't called or written since after the divorce was final. My dad broke apart after that for a little while. He would never cry in front of me, but I could sometimes hear him crying at night. Plus I could see the sadness in his eyes from time to time. But is doing a lot better these days though. He is smiling all the time and he loves to have fun with me. He is stronger than a lot of people I know. I'm so proud of him.

"Alright, but make sure that you have the sugar this time, not the salt." I say and start to take off my winter coat and boots. My dad smiles, and gives me a thumbs up and goes back to the kitchen.

* * *

~Jack's POV~

The wind carries me towards North's. I had to tell someone about tonight. I didn't want to go to Bunny's because he is way to grouchy. He says it has to do with me freezing the warren, but whatever. Tooth would be to busy giving orders to her fairies, and would spend half the time with her fingers down my throat. Sandy is working too. North is always more easy to talk to anyway. After the fight with Pitch, North became more of a father figure to me.

The wind picks up as North's place comes into view. North gave me permission to come here anytime, as long as I don't freeze the elves to make an army of frozen Popsicles again. He even gave me my own room, though I never really use it. I would on occasion, but I can't stand being locked up in a confined space for to long. I prefer to be out in the open.

I land a few feet away from the main entrance. As I approach the heavy oak doors, I can hear the busy sounds of the yetis and elves working. There are a few yetis wandering around outside, and glare at me when I walk past them. They still think that I'm going to ruin their toys or something like that. I would normally be all for messing with the yetis, but I was to excited about telling North. I would have to mess with them later.

I push one of the heavy doors open and step inside. It's busy, as usual, and the sent of paint and wood fill the room. The sounds of hammers and clinking noises are all that can be herd, apart from the mumbles of the yetis. I look around the bottom level before I see Phil. I smile and walk towards him. He is working on some kind of dolls and doesn't seem to notice me. That is, until I freeze one of the dolls to get his attention. Phil looks up and groans. I only laugh.

"Good to see you too. Where's North?" I ask. Phil continues to glare daggers at me, but he points to a door on the second floor. I nod and take of towards the door, snow falling behind me.

Once at the door, I push it open. I don't bother to knock. North is sitting at a workbench, cutting at a block of ice. He looks up when the door closes louder than I actually meant it to.

"Hey North." I say and sit in a chair in the corner of the room. North smiles brightly at me.

"Ah! Jack. Good to see you." North says and puts down a tiny hammer that he was using to hack away at the ice.

"It's nice to see you too, North. How are things here?" I ask and sit down in a big red chair that sits a few feet away from where North is.

"Busy, due to Christmas being three days away." North says. I nod and we sit in silence for a few moments, but it's ended very shortly by me.

"So, guess what?" I say. North tilts his head in question and leans forward. I take a deep breath.

"I met a girl tonight." North's face takes on a very curious expression. I continue to tell him about Rose, and everything that happened tonight. When I'm finished, North leans back in the big chair. My heart gets heavy when he keeps up a serous face, but it fades when he grins from ear to ear.

"I'm going to see her again tomorrow night." I tell him as I smile. North stands up and walks over to me.

"I'm happy you found someone to spend time with Jack." North says in a fatherly tone and he puts one hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, North. I'll come by in a few days." I say and stand up.

"Where are you going?" North asks, his eyes following me as I make my way to the door.

"I want to spread as much snow as I can tonight, that way I can feel better about taking a little time tomorrow." I yell as I walk out the door.

* * *

-Time skip-the next day.-

~Still Jack's POV~

I let out a satisfied sigh as I watch kids wave good bye to one another as they head towards their homes. It was a snow day today and I decided that it had been to long since I had a good snowball fight with kids. It was tons of fun to watch them ambush each other, but the sun started going down about half an hour ago.

Usually, by now I would wander aimlessly through the town until Sandy's golden dreams appeared, but tonight I had other plans. My stomach flipped with excitement as I took of in the wind, leaving snowflakes falling behind me.

* * *

~Rose's POV~

My finger twists with the string on my blue jacket. It was a little colder than last night, but still not cold enough for me to actually wear gloves. A giggle escapes my mouth. '_Who am I kidding? I don't wear gloves_.' I think to myself. Gloves are just a pointless idea to me. They limit the movement of your fingers, and snow sticks to them much easier than it would stick to your skin.

My eyes drift towards the moon. It's full and it seems bigger than usual tonight. The moon's light is so beautiful that I can't look away, and the world fades away. For the slightest moment, I feel like the moon is looking down on me and is trying to tell me something. I feel myself becoming transfixed by it's bright glow.

"Hey Rose." I hear from behind me and I jump. My heart starts beating fast and my hand snakes up to cover my heart. I turn around to look at Jack, who is standing about three feet away. The moonlight

"You scared the crap out of me, Jack." I say as I try to catch my breath, but I can't help a small smile. Jack chuckles.

"I'm sorry. You haven't been out here long, have you?" He asks. I shake my head.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I ask him.

"I was thinking that you could come meet a friend of mine." Jack tells me. I look at him as he twirls his staff in his hand.

"That sounds like fun. Do they live around here?" I ask him. Jack shakes his head.

"He lives in the next town over."

"I only have one question. How are we going to get there?" I ask. Jack chuckles nervously.

"I was thinking we could fly over there." Jack scratches the back of his head and looks down at the ground.

"Um...I can't fly Jack." I say slowly. Jack looks back up at me with a smile in his eyes.

"No, but I can." Jack says and holds out his hand. I look down at it, bewildered. I look back up at Jack's blue orbs, and I can tell that he won't give up. I wait for a moment before I hesitantly place my hand on his. Jack grins and pulls me close to him. My back is now against his chest and his arm is around my waist. I can feel his heartbeat, and it's just as fast as mine is. I close my eyes when Jack asks if I'm ready. I nod.

Ever so slowly, we start lifting of the ground and then flying away from my house. I let my eyes open and I look down. I can see familiar parts of town as we speed by. After only a few moments we have passed the edge of town and are now heading to an unknown detestation. I let my eyes fall shut for a moment and when I open them again, we are in a town.

We stop outside of a cozy looking house and Jack tells me to wait where I'm at. I watch as Jack flies up to a window on the second floor and knocks on a window. A boy appears and opens the window with a grin. The two of them talk quietly and a moment later, Jack is carrying him towards me. They land softly in front of me. I look at the boy. He is small and skinny. His brown hair looks almost black under the moonlight, and big eyes look me over as well. He is wearing green pajama's and fuzzy whit slippers.

"Rose, this is Jamie. Jamie, this is Rose." Jack says.

"Hi Jamie." I say and hold out my hand. Jamie takes it quickly with a grin and says hi back. Jamie then continues to ask me how I met Jack. Then he tells me how he first came to believe in him, and I listen contently.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry that there isn't a whole to this chapter guys. I promise that the next chapter will have plenty of the good stuff in it. ;) I hope that this chapter was somewhat enjoyable anyway. Review please, because you love me and my adorable cat. =^.^= Haha. Until next time dudes, Stay awesome!**


	4. Dancing on ice

**A/N Hello again my darlings. Here is the fourth chapter and sorry it took me so long to get it up again. I had to take my computer to get fixed and it took three days. Anyway, as I promised, there is going to be a lot more excitement for you in this chapter. I hope that you guys like it. haha. CX Enjoy the update, guys.**

* * *

~Rose's POV~

I duck to dodge a snowball that Jamie has thrown at me. My attempt was in vain though, when It hits me in the right arm. I laugh and lean down to scoop up some of the snow. I scrunch it up into a sloppy snowball. I throw it in Jack's general direction, but he jumps out of the line of fire. He laughs as I attempt to glare at him, but end up just smiling.

I look over at Jamie, who only winks at me and bends down to make another snowball. I do the same and I smile at Jamie as we both get ready to throw them. The smile on Jack's face faded away as he caught on to what we are about to do.

Jamie and me share one more look before we both throw them directly at Jack. He was balancing on his staff, that is, until two snowballs hit him in the chest. He feel backwards into a snow drift. Jamie and I burst out into giggles.

"Okay, not fair." Jack accuses as he sits up.

"You're the one that started it." I accuse back at him. Jamie nods in agreement. I make my way to where Jack is now standing. Jamie follows me.

"Alright, alright. You guys win this one." Jack says and leans down to pick up his staff, which he then leans it against his shoulder.

"That was fun, but I think it's time we get you home Jamie." Jack says in a brotherly tone. Jamie sighs, but nods after a few seconds. We all start walking back towards Jamie's house together as the snow falls around us.

It's a short walk back to Jamie's house, and we are all joking about this and that. It's amusing, but all to soon we are standing in front of Jamie's house. I look down at Jamie and smile.

"It was fun, Jamie. I'm glad I met you." I say as I pat Jamie on the head. He smiles up at me.

"I'm glad that I met you too. I hope I'll see you again soon. Bye Jack, and remember to come visit Soph. She has been driving me crazy." Jamie says. Jack just laughs and nods, before picking him up and flying to the window. The two say goodbye and Jamie hugs him. I smile at how close the two seem to be.

Jack Says goodbye one last time before he glides back to where I am. He holds out his hand and I take it without a second thought.

* * *

~Jack's POV~

Rose takes my hand when I hold it out to her. I look in her eyes, and I smile. She is truly amazing to me. She seems so carefree, and I can't remember the last time that I've seen someone her age like that.

"I would like to show you one other place, Rose. If you don't mind of course." I says as I take a small step towards the pond. She smiles warmly at me.

"It would be my pleasure." Rose says as she lets me lead her away from Jamie's house. My heart skips a beat when she walks beside me, and doesn't try to pull her hand out of mine. It starts beating even faster when I feel her faintly squeeze my hand.

While we are walking I can't help but keep glancing at her._ 'What's happening to me?'_ I wonder to myself. I've never acted this way towards a girl before, but then again, I've never meet a girl like Rose before.

It doesn't take all that long before the pond comes into view. The moon is shining down on it, much like that night when I became who I am now. The light from the moon makes everything have a blue tint, and It seems to light everything up. I look at Rose again, as we stand on the bank. The moon shines off of her dark hair, and her face is beaming with fascination. I can't help but to stare at her.

"What do you think?" I ask her after a few seconds. She looks me with her beautiful eyes and smiles.

"It's beautiful." She says as she looks out over the pond again. I smile and take a step out towards the pond.

"This is the place where I was reborn." I tell her. She steps out onto the ice with me, and leads me further out. All the while I feel myself smiling like a fool.

* * *

~Rose's POV~

The butterflies in my stomach are overwhelming. My heat feels like it's going to jump out of my chest as I walk further out onto the ice, still holding Jack's hand. I only stop when we get to the middle pond. I turn and look up at Jack, since he is slightly taller than me. He is smiling at me, and I just can't help but smile back. When I see him smiling, I get goosebumps and my heart beats faster than ever before.

The moon makes everything look absolutly stunning. The snow is falling around us and it only adds to the beauty of the moment. Jack's blue eyes look into mine and I feel a warmth inside of my heart that I haven't felt in a long, long time.

"Do you know how to dance, Jack?" I hear myself whisper. I'm not sure why I'm whispering, but it feels right.

"I've seen others dance, but I've never actually done it." Jack whispers back to me.

"Can I show you?" I whisper in what I hope is a smooth tone, because inside I am anything but calm.

"I would like that." Jack whispers as his eyes seem to search mine. I smile and take his other hands and slowly lead them to my hips.

"Put your hands here." I whisper and Jack does as I say, and I can feel the delicate frost patterns spread across the bottom of my hoodi. Jack starts to apologize, but I tell him that I don't mind.

"And then I put my hands here." I say as a I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I think I know the steps from here." Jack whispers and he starts to lead. His movements are somewhat shaky, but they feel perfect to me.

* * *

~Jack's POV~

Rose is so beautiful, and all I can think about is how right it feels to be holding her. But something seems to be urging me forward. I know what I want to do, but I don't know if she wants it too. I take a deep breath. There is only one way to find out, I suppose.

My hand lifts from her hip. It slowly slides up her side with each step we take. I can feel my hand shaking slightly and I can only pray that she doesn't feel it too. My hand reaches her shoulder and I bring it to rest on her cheek. I focus slightly on making sure that frost doesn't cover her skin. I lean my head forward until our lips are centimeters away. It's then do I pause, waiting for her to back away from me. She doesn't. Instead she leans further into me and pressers her lips to mine. It has to be one of the most wondrous feelings that I have ever felt.

* * *

**A/N See, told ya it has more stuff to it. haha. I hope that you guys liked it. It was fun to write it, and I actually started to get butterflies...I'm such a frost fangirl. haha. Well until next time my children. Stay awesome!**


	5. Warnings

**A/N Hello again my darling children. I want to take moment to say a few things. 1) Thank you guys for your continued support. Without it I probably wouldn't have uploaded this much so far. So thanks! ^.^ 2) I'm sorry for uploading this so late. School has been pounding us with homework. :'( It's sad but true. lol. 3) As always please excuse me for the horrible accents, and grammar. Haha. Other than that enjoy the new update you guys! XD**

* * *

~Rose's POV~

I wrap my arms around Jacks neck and pull him slightly closer to me. I don't know how to describe this moment other than perfect. Jack's cold body against my own, the Moons silvery light illuminating the snow that's fall around us, and I swear I can hear angels singing. This has to be the most magical moment in my life.

After what feels like years, but nearly long enough, we pull apart. I'm embarrassed by the blush that spreads across my face, but I feel a little better at seeing that he has a thin layer of frost covering his cheeks.

_'He is absolutely adorable when he blushes'_ I think to myself. His blue orbs search my darker blue ones. The only thing I can do is smile up at him. I close my eyes and lean my head against his chest. It's cold, but I don't mind. I probably never will, but that's perfectly fine with me. Just as long as I get to stay with Jack forever. His hand finds its way back down to my waist as we continue to dance on the frozen surface of the pond.

* * *

~Pitch's POV~

I stand by in the shadows underneath one of the many trees by the pond. It's near the edge of the pond on the opposite end of where the two 'lovebirds' dance. They look like a scene right out of a sappy romance movie, and makes my stomach turn in disgust.

The girl is sinfully beautiful, and how even more beautiful she would be when her face is twisted from pain and pleasure. Her dark hair spread out beneath her as she tries to figure out weather she wants it to stop, or if she wants more. It sickens me to see such a alluring young lady with that despicable delinquent. Some form of a smile twists it's way onto my lips as a plan begins to form in my head.

'_Have fun while it lasts, Jack. For soon she shall be mine._' I think to myself as I watch them talk and then fly off into the sky.

* * *

~North's POV~

"Why in the bloody hell did ya call us here in the middle of the night, North!?" Bunny yells from across the ginormous room. I look over to him as he taps his foot angrily on the wooden floor of the globe room. His fur is ruffled and there is a slightly read tint to his eyes. His arms are crossed over his chest and he his is leaning on his left leg. He is glaring daggers at me, and if looks could kill I would be dead right now.

"Please, Bunny calm self. Is not the first time you've gone without sleep." I respond to my very tired, and very angry guest. Bunny opens his mouth to say something but Tooth beats him to it. She hovers near Sandy, who is now dozing off.

"Honestly you two! How can you expect us to get anything done if your always fighting!" Tooth says while giving the two of us a disproving look for fighting over such childish things before continuing, "North can you just tell us why we are here, please? Some of us still have work to do before the night is over." She finishes with putting her hands on her hips.

"The reason you all here, because Manny must speak with us." I say simple and point to the window where Manny is peering in to the room. Tooth and Bunny look pleased with this answer, though Bunny still looks angry for being woken up.

"Then why the bloody hell ain't frostbite here?" Bunny asks, as tooth focuses on waking up Sandy. I smile at his question when I think of where Jack is, or more importantly who Jack is with. I decided to let him have a good night, he could be filled in later.

"Best not to bother him." I say as I walk closer to where the moon light hits the floor. I hear Bunny mumble under his breath about Jack being a good-for-nothing-slacker as he, Tooth, and Sandy come to stand around with me. We all look up towards the moon, which seems to get bigger as we wait for Manny to speak. It only takes a moment for Many's whisper like voice to wash over us like a breeze of cold air.

_"Be warned, for trouble is around the corner."_ Just like that the voice was gone as soon as it came.

* * *

~Rose's POV~

The wind is cold against my skin as we pass by various towns and farms. The sky is starting to lighten up as the night is ending and as much as I don't like it, I have to be home soon. Jack's arm is around my waist as he keeps my body close to his, so that I won't fall, not that I'm complaining of course. I don't think I actually have it in me to complain at the moment. I'm still high from the kiss we shared earlier, and I'll most likely still have this feeling through out the day tomorrow.

It only takes us a few minutes to get to my back yard. The snow crunches lightly as we land softly in the backyard, just a few feet away from the back door. I turn to at Jack. He smiles down at me since he is taller and leans in to kiss my cheek. His lips are soft and they only linger for a moment. I smile as The cold lingers on my cheek even after Jack's lips are gone.

"I'll be back tomorrow, alright? You better go back inside before somebody notices that you're gone." Jack says. I nod and try not to look to sad that he has to leave. I know that he probably has things to do and that I need to try and get some rest. It helps, though, to know that I will get to see him tomorrow night.

Jack squeezes my hand before he flies off towards the north. I watch him fly off towards the horizon until I can't see him anymore. A part of me wonders where he is going as I turn around and start walking towards the house.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys. I hope that this chapter wasn't to much of a disappointment. I'm sorry for the many POV changes and the accents. If the accents bother you a whole lot just PM what your ideas and I might change it for ya if I have time. If you liked this chapter please leave a review and until next time, STAY AWESOME! ^^**


	6. Talking to the moon

**A/N Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't had a lot of time to update lately. School has been crazy, but I swear I'm trying my hardest. By the way. I'm going to be starting a new story soon and I'm looking for a beta. So if your interested, just PM me please. Thanks in advance. Enjoy the new chapter my darling children. XD**

* * *

-Time skip to the next night.-

~Rose's POV~

The cold night air rush onto my skin like cold water as I walk through the back door. I a black tank-top with some faded blue jeans, and sneakers. I had my dark blue hoodi on, but it was light and did almost nothing to keep me warm. Not that I minded thought, I always did like the cold.

I look up at the moon, which seems to be brighter than usual, while I wait for Jack. I feel like it's beckoning me to do something, but I just don't know what. I feel the wind pick up and hear crunching of snow. I instantly know that it's Jack in the back of my mind, but the moons hypnotizing look is making all real thoughts disappear. I try to tear my gaze away from it, but it's like my eyes have been super glued to stare at the moon.

I barely here Jack call my name. It sounds like a whisper and it's distant. I would have started panicking by now, but for some reason I felt calm. The wind picked up again and I feel it lightly brush against my skin and it feels like someone is caressing my cheek. I hear a sound that's flowing with the wind. At first it sounds like a light whistle, but then it turns into words.

_'I have been waiting for you for a long time now, Rose.'_ Was all that was said. Then the wind died down and the moon seemed to dim slightly. I tried to tear my eyes away from the moon and this time I was successful. I look at Jack, who's eyes are wide with fright and has a worried expression on his face. His hand is on my shoulder and frost has slightly expanded out from it. I look deep into Jacks eyes, which are full of confusion and worry.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks.

"I-I think the moon just talked to me." I say and I feel my voice shaking. Jack's face changes from worry to surprise. His eyes go wide as he looks back and forth from me to the moon.

"Are you sure?" Jack asks in a rushed like tone. All I can do is nod. Jack doesn't say anything else, instead he moves closer and wraps his arm around my waist. The next thing I know my feet are lifting off the icy ground.

* * *

"Jack where are we?" I ask as we land in front of a huge workshop looking place. Jack doesn't let go of my hand and starts leading me towards two giant doors. Jack was quite the whole way here, and that had me worried. I may not have known Jack long, but from what I do know, he isn't one to be quite often. We approach at the doors before Jack answers.

"We're at the North Pole. I need you to meet some people and explain a few things to you." Jack says so quietly that I had to strain to hear it. I was about to say something else before the doors open and my ears fill with a confusion of sounds. I look into the big room as we step inside. I have to blink a couple of times before I realize that I'm not seeing things.

The room is filled with yetis and elves that are all bustling around making toys, giving orders to other yetis, testing toys, cleaning, and looking over lists. Thinks are flying in the air and the noise is insane. It's like a mad house in this place! A huge part of me is taken aback by the sight of yetis making toys instead of elves.

I look at Jack to see that his eyes are scanning the room. He seems to have found what he was looking for as he begins to pull me towards one of the workstations. We have to duck and jump to avoid injury as we walk our way through this danger zone. We finally stop at a station where it looks like they are making dolls. A yeti is currently tying a braid in one of the dolls yellow hair before Jack talks.

"Phil, where is North!?" Jack shouts over the noise of the workshop. The yeti turns around and his face falls as his eyes land on me. He looks like his is about to complain about my presence before Jack cuts him off.

"Just tell me where he is Phil!" Jack shouts. Phil clamps his mouth shut and points to one of the many doors surrounding the first floor. Jack nods and starts pulling me towards it. I would have asked what was going on, but I doubt that I could yell over the noise.

We quickly get to the door and Jack pushes it open with his free hand. Jack walks through the door and I let him pull me. He then turns and shuts the door and the noise instantly dies down. Jack grabs my hand again before walking forward into the room. There isn't much of a difference between this room and the other, except that there wasn't any yetis and there was a giant globe in the middle of it.

As we walk closer to the globe, I see four people looking in our direction. Well not all of them are exactly people. Jack stops once we are about a foot away from the group. Now that I'm closer I can clearly see that one of them is a rabbit, one seems to be a fairy, and the two others look like people. All of there eyes are wide and darting form Jack to me.

"Everyone this is Rose. Rose, this is North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny." Jack says as he points at each of them. I wave shyly at them, and the who's named Sandy waves back happily at me. Bunny however doesn't look as pleased.

"What the bloody hell did ya bring a girl here fer snowflake!?" Bunny steps forward and yells while pointing at me. Jack steps defensively in front of me.

"I brought her here because Manny talked to her!" Jack shouts back. I knot my eyebrows together as I try to understand what's going on. And who is Manny? I didn't have time, or a voice at this point, to voice my question. The one called North spoke first.

"Jack, you sure bout this?" He asks in a thick Russian accent. Jack only nods. The room falls silently for a moment before the one known as Tooth sighs and speaks up.

"How much does she know, Jack?" She asks and I can't help but notice how nice her voice sounds. It's soft and comforting, which helps in my confused state.

"She doesn't know anything." Jack says quietly. He is being withdrawn, and it only confuses me more. I wait for somebody to tell me what it is that I don't know, but when nobody says anything again I loose it. I tear my hand away from Jack's and back a few feet away from him. Jack looks at me with worried eyes, and everyone else in the room is watching me closely.

"Would somebody please just explain what's going on?!" I yell. I didn't mean to, but I'm just so confused and frustrated by not knowing what's going on. It was also partly my fear that Jack was keeping a secret from me. Jack's eyes are wide and the others are staring at me.

After what seems like ages North steps up and begins to tell me about children of the world and how they protect them...

* * *

**A/N Sorry, but I need to end this chapter here. I promise that I will try to write a better chapter next time and that it won't leave you guys hanging like this one did. Until next time, stay awesome! XDDDDD**


	7. Confusion

**A/N Okay. I would like to thank everyone for the reviews that I have been getting. You guys make my day and I look forward to them. XD Also, there is going to be some M-rated chapters. They will start either in this chapter or one of the next few. If you don't like it, just skip over it in the chapter, and I'll be sure to put a quick warning right before they are getting in to 'it'. Other than that, enjoy the new chapter guys. XD**

* * *

~Rose's POV~

I listen carefully as North speaks. He went over how they were guardians, how the man in the moon chose them and he also mentioned how they each protect different things in children. He also told me about a war that they had recently gone through. What they do sounds pretty noble to me, but I'm still confused about a few things. what does this have to do with me? I'm just a normal teenager. Second is why Jack didn't tell me about all of this sooner.

"Okay, let me see if I have this right. You five are guardians, though Jack just recently became one, and you protect the children of the world from dangerous spirits that want to cast the world in darkness. Spirits such as the Boogyman, or Pitch Black .Not to mention the fact that you guys defeated him about a year ago." I pause to see what they say. They only nod and wait for me to finish. "Okay. I only have one question. What does this have to do with me?" I ask calmly as I look at them. They all look from one to the other before Jack decides to speak.

"We aren't exactly sure yet. Manny doesn't like to give us a lot of straight answers."

"They just aren't straight for ya, because even after all of this time ya still refuse to listen." Bunny says as he crosses him arms. Jack makes out to retort, but North cuts him off.

"Gentleman. We are getting off topic." He says, giving both of them a stern look before he turns to me. "Now, my darling Rose. What has Manny told you?" He asks and everyone's eyes shift to me. Well everyone's except Sandy's, who is nodding off in a corner. I feel my cheeks redden from the their gazes. After a few seconds of fighting to get my shy side under control, I take a deep breath.

"He said that he has been waiting for me for a long time..." I trail off. North's face takes up a thoughtful expression and he begins to pace the wooden floor. I look form him to Bunny who is still glaring at Jack who is watching me. I look into his eyes as our gazes meet, but it's broken when I look at tooth as she speaks.

"Do you think this could have anything to do with the trouble that Manny mentioned?" She asks. Jack quickly turns to face her full on.

"What trouble?" He asks in a serous tone. North stops to look at Jack and Tooth. He looks like he was about to say something to Jack, but Bunny speaks before he can.

"Ya would know that if you showed up once in awhile instead of lollygagging all day!" Bunny shouts.

"I'm sorry if I don't spend all of my time cooped up in some hole in the ground." Jack says in a calm, but equally menacing voice. Bunny looks offended for a moment, before his expression hardens again. Jack looks away from Bunny's face and instead shifts his gaze back to me. I look at him as I try to hide the many mixtures of emotions I'm feeling. He smiles gently at me and then looks back to North.

"What trouble? What did Manny say?" Jack asks, his tone serous. North looks at Jack for a moment before he answers.

"Manny says that trouble is coming, Jack."

* * *

~Jack's POV~

I look at the ground as I try to figure out what Manny is trying to tell us. Why would he talk to Rose, and what does she have to do with any of this? What trouble is coming? Who is causing it? My head starts to throb as I strain my thoughts looking for and answer that I would most likely never find. I sigh and let the questions go for now. They could be answered after we've gathered more information about all of this.

My eyes wander back up to Rose's lighter blue ones. Her eyes are unlike anything I've ever seen. They are a bright shade of midnight blue, with tiny flecks and strands of silver in them. Those beautiful eyes search the room for something until they finally settle on something behind me. The stay fixed there for the longest time before moving to gaze into my eyes.

"Jack!" Tooth shouts and I snap out of whatever trance I was in. I look at Tooth who is now floating next to me. She has her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. How long was I out of it?

"Sorry, I spaced out. What's wrong?" I ask and scratch the back of my neck.

"It's getting late so we're going to let Rose stay the night here. North has plenty of spare rooms." Tooth says and North nods.

"Wait, what about my dad? He'll get worried if he wakes up and I'm gone." Rose says from across the room. I open my mouth to say something, but I'm at a complete loss for words. Thankfully, though, North speaks up.

"We will bring him here. Convince him in morning that we are real. Until then Sandy can knock him out." North says in a comforting tone, with a smile on his face. I look back to Rose who looks a little reluctant, but eventually nods. North's smile gets bigger and grows into a grin. He claps his hands together before speaking.

"Good. Elves will prepare room. Jack, Bunny, and Sandy will go get father. Rose, my dear, follow yeti. He show you to your room." North says and Rose looks at me one last time before letting the yeti lead to one of the many guest rooms. I sigh and turn to head out with the other two.

_This is going to be one heck of a night. _I think to myself.

* * *

**A/N So what do you all think? Haha. I hope that this wasn't too boring, I promise the next Chapter will be better. Also, I have more time so I will try to update soon, okay? ^^ Haha. Have a great day guys and stay awesome! XD**


	8. The father and the truth

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry that the update took so long. I have been having so many issues trying to figure out how to write the Mature part of the chapter. This is mostly because I'm used to writing Yaoi, not girlXguy. So, my darling children, I've come to the conclusion that I am going to lead up to 'it', put in a line break, and then continue the story right after 'it'. What happened during the line break is up to your imagination. And to make up for not writing for so long, I made this chapter longer than usual. Thanks for being patient guys, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Tooth's POV~

I knock on Rose's door with one hand while I hold a bowl of soup in the other. North made this soup with an old Russian recipe that he remembered form his previous life time. I feel the heat radiating from the hot liquid as it ripples from being moved. The soup was actually very good all though it looked as if it was left over slop for pigs to eat. It didn't smell to pleasant either, though, it wasn't the worse smelling thing in the world.

"Come in." Comes Rose's voice from behind the door, shocking me out of my thoughts. I turn the nob and push the door open to find Rose sitting on the window seal watching the falling snow. There is a fire crackling in a modern style fire place that is across the room from the queen sized bed that has red and sliver blankets. A dark red-stained nightstand sits by the bed and has a small lamp on it. I fly across the room and place the soup on the nightstand. Rose looks curiously at me.

"We all thought you might be hungry. North made it himself not to long ago, and don't mind the smell or the way it looks. It tastes sublime!" I say in as comforting a tone as I can muster. Rose smiles at me warmly before going back to staring at the snow. I look at her with must be extremely hard for this to be thrust upon her so suddenly. Most of us had time to get used to all of this, but her and Jack...Maybe they weren't so different from each other in this aspect.

A knock at the door interrupts my doesn't look away from the window as she tells who ever it is behind the door to come in. I look at the door as it opens and Jack comes in. His hair is wind blown and he seems to be a little out of breath.

He looks between me and Rose with wondering eyes. I jump slightly and then I realize that I was standing here for awhile without saying anything. I laugh nervously and scratch my neck before I flutter over to the door. I open the door and pause. I look back at Jack and smile slightly.

"I'll leave you two alone. Good night Rose, and be sure to eat!" I say as I close the door.

* * *

~Jack's POV~

I watch as the door closes before I turn back to Rose. She is still staring out the window as the white flakes of snow fall down. I watch her for a moment before I move to stand next to her. I slowly place my hand under her chin and lift her head until her beautiful blues eyes are staring back into my own.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly. She hesitates and looks as if she is deciding weather or not to say something. After a few minutes she sighs and looks a little defeated.

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this before Jack?" She asks, and her voice is slightly shaking. I pause for a moment at hearing this. I didn't really think to tell her in the beginning, because I didn't know how she would react. I would have told her within the week, but this whole thing left me no choice but to have it thrust upon her. I wish that she could have taken some time to get used to all of this before being dropped into it like this, but there is no way to go back now.

"I didn't tell you anything at first, Rose, because I didn't want to drive you away. You were the first person your age that could actually see me, and I wanted to get to know you because of that. I wanted to slowly ease you into this, but it was forced upon you so suddenly because of everything that is happening. I'm sorry for that Rose." I finish and let my hand drop from her under chin.

I walk over to the fire place and stare into the flames. I hear shuffling behind me and then I feel arms encircle my middle section. Rose lays her head against my back and hugs me tighter. I cover her hands with mine for a moment and then twist in her embrace. My hands rest around her waist and my fingers intertwine behind her back. I look down into her eyes as she speaks.

"I Could never be driven away from you Jack. I've only known you for a few days, but it feels like I've known you so much longer. I trust you Jack, and I want you to know that you can tell me anything." She says as I search her eyes. I don't know what to say to that exactly, so I've decided to do what my gut is telling me to.

* * *

~Rose's POV~

Jack slowly leans in and gently presses his lips to mine. It's a lot like our first kiss. Slow, gentle and simply perfect. My hands instantly go around his neck and I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I sigh into the kiss and let my eyes fall shut. I feel him shyly press his lips against mine a little harder. Then I feel his tongue slowly lick my bottom lip and I gasp in surprise from it. However, I quickly regain composure and open my mouth for him.

His tongue shyly enters and I let my tongue begin to dance with his. He presses me closer to his body and I feel one of his hands trace up my back to rest on my shoulder. We stay like that for moments before Jack pulls away. I open my eyes to look into his His eyes are clouded and it doesn't take me long to figure out what it is. Though, his seems to be trying to resist what he is feeling.

"Rose, I think I should go..." He trails off as he looks back and forth between my eyes and my lips.

"Jack...It's okay." I say and stand on my tip toes to press my lips to his again. Jack doesn't seem to be in the mood for arguing because he instantly presses back. I let my fingers run through his hair as our tongues begin to dance again. We stay like this for only a few moments, then Jack breaks away. He then picks me up bridal style and carries me over to the bed.

* * *

I lay in Jack's arm, breath coming in short ragged gasps, and my head leaning on his bear chest. I listen to the sound of his heart and feel the rise and fall of his chest as we both come down from the high of being intimate together for the first time. One of his hands rubs circles on my lower back while the other runs through my hair. This helps me relax until my eyes close and I'm dragged into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

~Jack's POV~

I wake up to the sound of somebody clearing there throat. At first I'm to lost in that wonderfully confusing daze of being half asleep to notice that there is another person in the room. But when somebody clears their throat again, my mind is brought back to reality. My eyes snap open and I look up to see North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy standing around the bed, their eyes full of shock and questions.

"When were ya gonna mention this, Frostbite?" Bunny ask as he points an accusing finger at both Rose and myself. I glare daggers at him as I carefully sit up (I don't want to wake up Rose, nor do I want to uncover her body in front of them). He makes it sound like we were doing something wrong.

"I don't know, but would you guys be so kind as to get out so I can get dressed?" I say, my voice not nearly as strong as I hoped it would be. Which is mostly because of sleep.

"We need to wake up Rose." Bunny says and reaches out to shake her a little. I don't know why, but the though of someone else touching her made me angry. And without realizing what I was doing, I shot pure Ice at his hand. He quickly pulls his hand back and yelps in pain. He glares daggers at me, but says nothing. North, Tooth, and Sandy stare at me in shock.

"Just make sure ya wake her up." Bunny says, though he doesn't look at me in the eyes, and leaves the room. The rest quietly follow him, apparently not knowing what to do.

I sigh. Why did I just do that? I know that me and the kangaroo don't get along all to well, but I would never intentionally hurt him. I sigh again. I really have no clue why I just did that to him, but I will apologize to him later in the day. Our relationship was fragile enough, and I don't think it could survive another fight.

I look over to Rose and see that she is still sleeping soundly. I smile a little to see how peaceful she looks with the glow of the dream sand above her. A part of me doesn't want to wake her up, but I know that we need her when her dad wakes up. She needs to convince him of what's going on, because we are pretty sure that he won't be able to see us.

I stand up and put on my clothes before I walk around to the other side of the bed and gently begin to shake her out of slumber.

* * *

~Third person POV~

"Sandy, I think it's time to let him wake up." North says to Sandy, who only nods in return. Everybody is in Rose's father's room, and the tension is so thick you can almost see it. Jack and Bunny are on opposite ends of the room, obviously trying to ignore each other for the time being. Tooth is hovering behind Rose, who is directly at the foot of the bed, and Sandy is by the door. North is in a corner of the room, mostly to just observe what's going on.

Everybody in the room is on edge as Rose's father begins to shift and grown. He yawns after a couple of seconds and blinks his eyes open. He looks around the room once before his eyes fall back shut. They quickly open back up though and he sits up in a rush. He looks at everybody in the room before his eyes fall on Rose.

"Rose, how did you meet these people?" Is all he asks, his eyes full of urgency. Rose's looks shocked at her father's words, but decide's to answer anyway.

"I met Jack about a week ago, and then I was brought here when the moon started to whisper to me." She says honestly, and her father's eyebrows furrow.

"So he finally talked to you, huh?" He seemed to say more to himself than anybody else in the room. Everyone is slightly taken aback by the confusing question. The guardians share a look of confusion and interest. North steps closer to the bed and looks directly into the man's eyes.

"What do you know, and how can you see us?" North asks him. The man sighs before he takes a deep breath and begins to talk.

"I don't know when I was able to see spirit's again, but the point is that I_ can_ see you. And for your other question, I will tell you everything that I know. How I came to know about Manny, you guardians, and worst of all, Pitch Black." He pauses as a visible shudder passes around the room.

He takes a deep breath before starting again, "Manny made himself known about 18 years ago. At first he did nothing but say that I was needed, though, for what, he would not tell me. Then two years later he said that it was time that I did what I was meant to do, and I was blessed with Rose only moments latter. Manny said that it was my job to protect her from the darkness that would try to consume her. He taught me about Pitch and you guys over the years, but the more I learned the more I found that I didn't not want Rose in that world. For sixteen years I have tried to keep her from finding out about all of you, but it appears to have been inevitable." He finishes and a silence falls over the room for only a moment.

"Where does Rose's mother play into this?" Jack asks from the corner of the room. Everybody's eyes shift to Jack, but his eyes stay locked with Rose's dad. At first it seemed like he wasn't going to answer the question, but then he sighed and gave a look of defeat.

"She was going to have to find out sooner or later." He mutters under his breath, and then looks at Rose apologetically. "Over the years, I have lead Rose to believe that her mother ran off with some Russian guy when she was younger. I have also lead her to believe that I'm her father. Sadly, though, non of these things are truthful."

He pause and turned to Rose who was now pale and had tears brimming her eyes. He stood up and walked to her and lifted her chin so she looked into his eyes before speaking again. "I did not want you to find out like this." She looked up at him with tears streaking her face.

"Were you ever going to tell me about this?" She asked. Across the room, Jack's heart felt cold. Rose had been left in the dark for her whole life, and now she was being thrust into something that she knew nothing about. It broke Jack's heart to see the pain that was visible on her face.

"I wanted to, but I didn't know how." He said. Silence covered the room for only a brief second and then Tooth speaks up.

" I know that this is a sore spot right now, but who is her real father?" Rose looks at her the only man she knows to call her father. He looks around the room before speaking.

"Her real father is..."

_To be continued._

* * *

******A/N I feel evil for this cliff hanger. Mwahahaha. Anyway, I'm sorry that this update took so long. Please forgive me for that you guys. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I swear. *crosses heart* In the mean time, you should feel free to read my other stories and what not. I hope this wasn't to boring and I hoped you guys enjoyed. Stay awesome!**


	9. Taken

**A/N Hey guys, first I want to say how amazing I feel when I look at the story stats and see that this story is getting such a positive reaction. :D So thanks to all of you who keep reading, followed, Favorited, and reviewed. It really encourages me to finish the story. :) I even tempted to write a sequel after this is done. Hmmm...maybe. ^^ Anyway, I will now quit talking and let you read the next. haha. Enjoy! **

* * *

~Rose's POV~

"Her real father is Pitch Black." My father tells us. As soon as I hear the name my heart sinks to my stomach. How could that be possible? I mean I remember always being drawn to dark places as a child. The doctors would have called it depression, but I never felt sad. Not even when I would sit in an old abandoned building by myself.

I wouldn't scare easy either. For instance, late at night I swore I could hear voices echoing from the shadows in my room, but the were more comforting to me than scary. And I could stay up late watching scary movies and not get scared. I just don't understand how this could have been possible though. And more importantly, how come no one bothered to tell me about this?

"Why?" I hear myself whisper. Everybody looks at me, but I keep my eyes to the floor.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Tooth asks. The way her voice sounds so sweet just doesn't seem to feel right to me anymore.

"Why didn't anybody tell me? And," I pause and look up to my supposed father's face, "why was I taken away from him?" I finish and my dad looks at the ground for a split second before looking back up to my face.

"I didn't tell you because The Man in the Moon made it to where I couldn't. He said that the only way his magic would not work is if you asked me, or met the guardians. You will never know how many times I wanted and tried to tell you, but every time I would try my voice would leave me. And you were taken away from him only days after your birth. You were taken from him so that you could grow up and try to be normal. Manny even tried to bind most of your powers, though it was very difficult. You were so young yet so powerful. Manny just wanted to do what he thought was best...We both did."

"He's right, you know. It would have been extremely hard to grow up with me as your father." A dark voice echoed from the shadows that were behind us, and it makes my stomach. Everybody turns to look at the shadows. A figure is standing in them, but I can't make out what the face looks like. The only thing I can see clearly is bright eyes. I stare into them and my vision starts to fade from the edges. Before I know it my vision is completely black and I feel the shadows wrap around me.

* * *

~Jack's POV~

"Pitch!" I yell as a blast of ice shoots across the room to him. He dodges easily and laughs at my attempts.

"What's wrong Jack? Are you mad that I got your sweetheart? Well you can just say good bye, because I'm never giving her up." His eyes light up as he says the last part._ 'Is he trying to tease me!?'_ This only helps to anger me more.

"You bring her back here right now or I swear to god I will-" I say in a deadly tone, but Pitch interrupts me before I can tell him how much I want to torture him right now.

"You'll what? Turn me into a block of ice? I'm shivering from fear." He fakes a shiver and a look of fear before it's replaced with a smirk. I glare daggers at him.

"Why would you want her back now? You obviously didn't want her in the past 16 years. Why now?" I grind out through clenched teeth. He only smirks more.

"Because she needed to be 16 for her powers to fully develop. What was the point in trying to raise her when I could let Manny 'do what's right' and take her to be raised by somebody else?"

"Ya will pay for taking Jack's beloved." North says as he holds his swords up towards Pitch. I look back at the others and they are all in there fighting stances. Tooth seems to have stolen one of Bunny's boomerangs. Bunny himself doesn't seem to mind and is holding his one boomerang at the ready to throw. Rose's adoptive dad has his fist balled up and looks like he is ready to become Jackie Chan or something.

"Oh, I don't think so. You see by the time you find Rose, she will either be dead or her powers will be awakened. If they do awaken she will not be the same and she will find hate for all of you. If her powers do not awaken, however, she will be of no use to me." Pitch laughs evilly and it makes my stomach twist in anger.

I must not have been the only one, because Bunny charged and through his only boomerang towards Pitch. The boomerang never made contact with the king of nightmares, because within and instant the shadows wrapped around him and he was gone. Just as Rose had gone only moments ago. I lower my staff and look back towards the others.

Everybody has a look of anger on their face. It's probably the same look I had on my. To think that I felt bad for Pitch for being dragged away by his own nightmares. He was the most vile person that I knew. What kind of father would let his daughter be taken away only to pull her away 16 years later to awaken her sleeping powers, or to kill her trying. It made my stomach twist and before I knew it I was rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

~Rose's POV~

I slowly open my eyes to look around at my new surroundings. The room is dark, but my eyes adjust almost instantly. They have always done that and right now I'm extremely thankful. I gasp a little from surprise. This room looks exactly like the one I used to dream about as a little girl. Talk about creepy.

I'm sitting on a single size bed that has a single pillow and a folded up blanket at the bottom of it. The walls are grey and have cracks and dents in them. There is a single wooden nightstand beside the bed with not a single thing on it. Besides all of that, there is nothing else in the room. Not even a door.

Why was I brought here? More importantly, why did Pitch want me now? He apparently didn't want me that much as a child. If he did he would have tried to fight for me or something, right? I groan. This has not been a very good day. First I found out that the man that raised me wasn't my real father, which is the king of all nightmares. Then I get kidnapped by my real father and taken away from the people I care about and brought to this place.

"I know it looks bad, but you will get used to it." A familiar voice says from the corner of the room. I don't say anything in return and instead I choose to glare at the corner that has a figure forming from the shadows.

"Don't be like that. You will have to learn to get along with me sooner or later. After all, we are going to be spending a lot of time together." He says in a whisper that should have scared the whits out of me, but I'm not afraid of him. He laughs when I don't speak. He then waves his hand and the shadows wrap themselves together at the edge of the bed. When they move, a black dress is left in there place. It's Victorian style and I must admit that it is quite beautiful, but I would not wear it for him or any other kidnapper.

"You should dress like a Black, since you are apart of the family. You should also learn how to act like a Black. Starting tomorrow, we will try to draw out what little powers you inherited from me." He says before disappearing into the shadows again.

"Bring it old man." I whisper towards the shadows.

* * *

**A/N Okay, there you have it. It got kinda dark in this chapter, but trust me you will want to know what happens in the next chapter. Some of you guys are going to flip. ^^ Haha. I can't wait to write it and get it up. Well until next time my lovely children, Stay Awesome!**


	10. New feelings

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry that's been so long. I've been super busy with doctors and crap. :P I hate doctors. Anyway, here is the tenth chapter...wow. I think this is the longest thing I've ever written...oh well. Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

~Jack's POV~

I can't believe I actually got sick. I have been around for nearly three hundred years and nothing has made me want to hurl, but I couldn't control myself. I sigh out of aggravation again. Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy, Rose's dad, and myself have been standing around trying to figure out a plan to try and get Rose back. It makes my blood boil. We should be out there doing it, not in here trying to figure out what to do for the past TWO hours. Who knows what Pitch could being doing to Rose right now. _My_ Rose!

"Tell me again why we are sitting here talking about this when Pitch could be torturing Rose right now?" I ask and I do nothing to try and hide the aggravation in my voice.

"Jack, we all want to get Rose back, but we just can't charge in there. We don't know how much power Pitch has regained and we will only have one shot at this." Tooth says from across the room. I sigh again but I don't do it out of aggravation this time. I know that my temper is getting out of control, but I can't help it. Not when I think about what happened to Rose today.

"Back to plan. If this going to work we need to know our roles inside-out. Ya?" North says from across the room. Tooth hovers back over to her spot in the circle and I give a huff before I stride back to where I was standing.

* * *

~Rose's POV~

I sit curled up on the small bed in this closed of room. I don't know how long it's been but I haven't seen or heard anything from _him_ since he last told me to change into that dress. I ignore him still but I wonder if he will ever come back. I could care less except for the fact that I feel sick. My stomach has been twisting and turning ever since I woke up. It's strange because it doesn't feel like the stomach flew, which I've had many times before. My mind won't grasp what is happening to my body, however, and it aggravates me.

"Why do you keep me locked up in here!?" I shout angrily at the sealing. I lean my head against the cold, black wall and it reminds me of Jack's cold fingers. I miss him and I wish he were here. At the thought of Jack my stomach flutters so much that I get dizzy.

"Ugh..." I groan. This doesn't feel good. Just then a voice sounded through out the whole room.

"If you want out, your going to have to wield the darkness to your will." I hear in my ear. I look up, but nobody is in the room. I was about to shout out to the owner of the voice, telling him to show himself, but he spoke again before I could. "Your hungry, right? If you want to eat your going to have to force your way out of the room. Do it or starve in that room." The voice ended with a sharp chuckle. This gets me angry, mostly because I know who's voice it is.

Even though I'm angry at that voice for everything right now, I don't want to die here either. So I do the only thing that I can and that is to try and wield the darkness. I close my eyes and concentrate on shadows around me._ 'Move. Move. Move.'_ is what is repeating inside my head as I imagine myself being transported out side of this room. I could really care less where I end up at the moment, as long as I get out of this room.

When I open up my eyes, I sit in pure shock. I'm not in the room any more, but rather in a huge library. It's still dark, grey, and filled with hundreds of shadows that seem to jump out at me, but it's defiantly not the room that I started out in. There are many shelves and hundreds of books. A part of me wants to thumb through the many books, but my mind snaps back to attention very quickly. I have more important things to worry about rather than books.

"H-how did I?" I ask to who I thought was nobody, but then I heard that same dark voice in my ear.

"Good. You have proved that you can manage small tasks, but I wonder what else you can do." I hear as I whip around to see Pitch standing in the shadows. I look into his yellow eyes that seem to be laughing at me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I ask him and he laughs. The sound makes me cringe inside, though I try to keep my wits about me on the outside.

"I want you to lose control over your dark side. I want to see it take over you and devour you inside and out." Pitch says and his voice echoes around the room. He smiles at me and my stomach turns in the most awful way.

"I will never surrender to_ you_ or my dark side._ Ever._" I say and put emphasis on certain words, even though my stomach is threatening to get very upset. His face went from being slightly bearable to extremely unbearable as it twisted in what I can only assume is anger. He walks towards me and I have to fight back the urge to back away.

He waves his hand and shadows jump from the edges of the room. They wrap around my wrists so that I can't move, and I'm left at what ever mercy Pitch decides to give me. He reaches out to wrap his long fingers around my neck and squeezes. I squeezes my eyes shut as I feel his grip tightening.

"I could kill you right now. You know that don't you?" He says, his voice is cold and dead. I panic inside my head and try to think of someway that I could get away, but there seems to be no way._ 'Help me! Anybody!' _I scream inside my head with my eyes still shut tightly. A sudden feeling of being ice cold takes me and then I hear Pitch's voice again.

"W-what are you doing!? Stop it right now!" He screams and releases my neck. I open my eyes as I began to gasp for air as I'm able to breathe again. I look around me as the shadows release my wrists. I see the faint dust of frost on the floor and covering some of my clothes. Only one name runs through my mind.

"Jack.." I whisper before I fall to the ground and my vision begins to fade to black. I remember hearing faint screaming and then the darkness took hold of me.

* * *

**A/N So there you have it...Drama bomb! Haha. ^^ Well I think this is going to be wrapping up soon guys...maybe a few more chapters. I want to know how you guys think this should end via review or PM. Haha. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Stay awesome!**


	11. Finding you

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't uploaded anything lately! I've been super busy with some stuff. I promise that I'll work harder to find time to write more chapters! *Puts hand over heart.* And I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I need something to help lead into the next chapter.. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyway! I'm going to bed, because it's like, three in the morning.**

* * *

~Rose's POV~

When I open my eyes, my vision stays fuzzy for a moment before it clears. When it does, I groan at my surroundings. I'm still in the same library I was in when I blacked out. I swear that I saw frost spreading across the the shadows, and that would mean that Jack was here, right? If he really was here, then why am I still here in this place? My head begins to pound as I start to think of all the possibilities of what could have happen. The one my mind keeps going back to is the one I don't want to focus on. I didn't want to believe that Pitch had caught Jack and the others.

I sit up and the room spins for a minute and my stomach lurches. My hand covers my mouth as I feel ready to empty my stomach. I quickly look around the room, searching for something to upchuck in so I wouldn't do it on the floor. I may be in one of the worst places on earth, but I still have some standards after all. After looking around frantically for a few seconds, I quickly move across the room to what appears to be a small waste bin. As soon as I reach it, my stomach begins to empty itself.

After I'm done, I push the waste bin away and I pant a little. I could tell something was different, but I didn't want to think about the subject right now. I have more important things to do with my time. I look around the room and I see nothing but shadows and shelves full of books. It was really dark, and I couldn't help but wonder if Pitch was watching me right now. My heart twisted in anger at the thought.

I stood up and walked over to one of the more shaded parts of the room, and closed my eyes. If I could move through the shadows once, I could do it again, right? I cleared my mind and focused on getting out of this blasted library, and sure enough, when I opened my eyes I was in what looked like a kitchen. It was a very dull looking kitchen.

The walls were grey, go figure, and the counters were black. The cupboards were what looked like a stained deep red oak color. There was a small fridge, stove, and a sink as well. Other than that, no other appliances were to be heard of. There wasn't even a dish in the sink, and this got me to wonder if there was even food in this kitchen. Curiosity got the better of me, and I made my way over to one of the cupboards.

I opened and I'm a little taken aback to find it filled with food. I didn't think that magical beings needed to eat, but I've been getting a lot of surprises lately. I look through the cupboard, my hunger now presenting itself as a first hand problem. I find some dark chocolate and I find myself craving it, which is very surprising. I never really liked dark chocolate. It's weird to say the least.

I take the chocolate and open it, which proves to be a task in itself. I manage, and once it's opened I start to nibble on it as I head back to the shadows where I came from. I then close my eyes again and focus on going somewhere else. I needed to find Jack and everybody else, and fast. I'm oblivious the the small frost patterns that are left behind as the shadows wrap around me.

* * *

~Jack's POV~

"Alright everyone! Now we all know what must be done. Let us get to it!" North said, his face serious. We just spent the past few hours planning an attack against Pitch, so that we could save Rose. It seemed like a silly thing to be doing, but I'll admit that I felt more secure in getting Rose back now that we knew how we were going to get in there and save her.

We made our way to North's slay and all of us hopped in quickly. North bellowed something at some of the yetis, before he whipped the rains and the slay started to move. We went along the curves and such of the ice tunnels. Soon enough we're outside, and on our way to where the entrance of Pitch's lair was. We all knew where it had reappeared, because we have been keeping an eye on Pitch ever since his last attack on humanity.

I kept running over the plan inside of my head. I didn't want this to go wrong, because if it did, it would almost surely mean the end for everyone. Pitch would be allowed to rise to full power again, and we would slowly start to disappear. I shuddered as I thought about what would happen to Rose if we failed. She would probably be used to help Pitch regain control and then be killed. A bubble of anger and panic started to swell in my chest. I would stop at nothing to keep it from happening.

* * *

**A/N What did ya'll think? Good or bad? Well I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway! I will try to be faster with the next chapter, but until then, Stay awesome!**


End file.
